Sleeping With Sara
by Grissom1
Summary: Sara has been taking sleeping pills to help her sleep but there is a side effect, sleepwalking.  Just a short fun story.  GSR as always


**Sleeping with Sara**

"Sara, let me take a look at your hand," said Brass as he surveyed the damage. "This doesn't look good."

Sara stared at the cut in the palm of her hand. She had no idea how it got there. It was funny it didn't seem to hurt until he brought it to her attention. Now, it stung. She watched as the blood pooled and then ran down the side of her hand. She couldn't remember anything.

"You can't keep doing this. You might not be so lucky next time," whispered Brass. Sara knew her time was running out. Yes, it would only be a matter of time before the graveyard shift would be arriving to a crime scene only to find her lifeless dead body.

"I don't know what to do about this. I can't sleep without them," said Sara.

"Well, I think you need to just stop taking them. It's not worth it Sara," chided Brass.

"I have to sleep. If I stop taking them then I'll go back to the insomnia. At least I'm able to do my job when I get some sleep."

Brass sighed. It was the fourth time he had gotten a call about Sara. At first, he thought it was funny but now her sleep walking was getting more intense. Sooner or later, she was going to wind up seriously injured or… He shoved the thought aside. Something had to be done about this.

"She did it again?" asked Nick. Brass took a sip of beer.

"Yep. I'm telling you guys, Sara is going to wind up really hurt or worse."

Warrick looked at the two. He strummed his fingers on the table. "Listen, we need to talk with her. She has to stop taking those damn sleeping pills. It's getting too dangerous."

"Did that. She won't stop. She claims she can't sleep without them," said Brass.

"That's true. Remember last year when she went for 5 days without sleep? I practically had to tie her to her bed to get her to sleep. She finally passed out from exhaustion. It was then that her doctor recommended these sleeping pills," said Nick. He took a drink and continued. "I don't blame Sara for being resistant to giving them up but she can't continue like this."

"Has anyone told Grissom?" asked Warrick.

Nick and Brass looked at each other. Nick was the one to respond.

"I'm not afraid of Grissom. I am afraid of Sara and she would kill us if we said anything to him."

Brass nodded in agreement. "We just need to figure out a way that when she sleeps she doesn't leave her apartment."

"It's too bad she doesn't have a room mate," said Warrick.

Nick looked at the two and smiled. "Well, maybe that's the answer."

Warrick looked confused. "I don't follow."

"Someone spend the night with Sara. They could keep her from leaving the apartment," said Nick.

The guys thought over the idea and smiled. "Okay who do we get to stay with Sara?"

Their smiles were replaced with frowns. "Okay, we each take turns sleeping over and see if it helps," said Nick.

"Okay, you go first," said Brass.

"Why me?" asked Nick.

"Sara will be more receptive to you than us," said Brass.

"Sara, I think it will help. Look if you don't agree to this then you have to give up the sleeping pills," said Nick.

"No, I'm not!" demanded Sara.

"If you don't agree to this then I'm telling Grissom," said Nick.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would! So what's it going to be?"

Sara looked at Nick. She knew he was serious. She didn't think it would help but then again she was willing to at least try. She crossed her arms in defiance but nodded her head.

"I didn't hear you," grinned Nick.

"Okay, you can sleep with me," said Sara.

Grissom practically dropped the cup he was holding as he stood in the doorway. _Did she just tell Nick he could sleep with her? _He stood frozen in the doorway as he watched Sara hand Nick a key. _I can't believe this is happening! Sara and Nick!_

Sara turned and poured herself another cup of coffee. Nick took Sara's hand. Grissom backed away as quickly as he could. He hurried back to his office and shut the door. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. _It's too late! I waited too long and now she loves someone else. _

He wanted to hate Nick but then he knew it was his own fault. Sara had offered more than friendship but he had declined. He wished he hadn't been so hasty now. He sat there in his office as the regrets tugged at his heart.

The night was slow and Grissom was relieved. He wondered how he would react when he would see them walk out together, knowing that Nick intended to sleep with Sara. _His Sara. _He felt his stomach lurched and a bit of jealously sprang forth.

Nick looked at Sara's hand. "Sara, that is a really nasty gash. I think it's getting infected." Sara pulled her hand back. She had tried to keep it clean but it was difficult in her line of work even though she wore gloves most of the time.

"The band aid came off and I didn't have an extra."

"Well, why don't you check with Grissom? He's always prepared for emergencies."

Sara smiled and headed for Grissom's office. She saw him sitting there quietly at his desk and he appeared to be upset. She didn't know whether she would be welcomed or not but her hand hurt and therefore she took the chance.

"Hey Griss"

His head shot up to see her standing there in the doorway like she had so many other times.

"You wouldn't have a band aid, would you?" asked Sara softly.

Grissom rummaged through his desk and pulled out a box. Sara smiled as she walked over to stand beside him.

"What size do you need?" he asked.

She showed him the cut and he flinched. "Sara, that looks really bad. Have you had someone look at this?" He held her hand as he examined the red and puffy gash.

"Yes… but it seems it's gotten worse." His touch sent chills up and down her spine. He always seemed to have this effect on her. He led her to the break room and cleaned out the wound and then placed the band aid over it.

Sara looked at her palm and smiled at him. "You didn't have to do all of this but I appreciate it. I really do."

"Did you get that while on the job?" he asked.

"No… it was just an accident at home." She hurried out the door before he could ask any more questions.

At the end of the shift, Grissom started to get into his vehicle when he saw Sara walk to her car. She waved at Nick and then drove away. Grissom could feel the tension returning. He wanted to go after her but then stopped himself. _I'm too late._ He decided a good drink was in order.

Nick walked into the break room and poured some coffee. Warrick had been waiting for him. Grissom sat at the table looking over the reports. He glared at Nick. The truth of the matter, he was angry with himself for letting Sara slip through his fingers.

"So, how did it go last night?" asked Warrick.

"It was great," smiled Nick.

_I'm not going to sit here and listen to him talk about sleeping with Sara. _Grissom started to get up but couldn't seem to budge.

"So, was she pleased with the outcome?" asked Warrick

"Yep, she asked me to stay over again tonight," said Nick.

"Grissom, are you okay?" asked Warrick.

"I'm fine!" glared Grissom as he got up and stormed out of the break room.

Nick and Warrick looked at one another.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Warrick.

"Have no idea," said Nick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and Grissom had been working out in the field for most of the morning. He found her humming a tune while she collected some evidence. He watched as the side of her mouth curled up as if to smile. _She's happy. _

"You seem happy today, Sara. Any reason for the change?" asked Grissom. He wanted to kick himself in the ass as soon as he said it.

"I had a good day is all."

"We're just about finished up here. Have any plans after work?" asked Grissom _Great! Let's just shoot ourselves in the foot while we're at it._

"Nope, I'm just ready to go home and go to bed," smiled Sara. He wanted to die. Right then. Right there. _I'm sure you won't be alone. You'll be with Nick. Bastard._

"Warrick, I've been staying with Sara for the last three nights and I tell you I'm tired. I need to go home and get some sleep," complained Nick

"Hey man. You can't stop now. Sara hasn't had an episode in three nights," said Warrick.

"Okay, well you sleep with her tonight."

"Me?"

"Yeah, You," whispered Nick as Grissom entered the break room.

"Do you think she would let me, you know?" asked Warrick.

"Of course she would as long as she gets some… you know," replied Nick.

Grissom spewed his coffee. He grabbed the towel and began dabbing at his shirt. His head was reeling from the conversation. He wished he couldn't read lips.

"Okay, I'm in! I'll go and talk with her," smiled Warrick.

Nick came over and slapped Grissom on the back. "Hey Griss, how's it going?"

Grissom took one look at Nick and he wanted to hit him. Instead, he turned and fled the break room. He slammed his office door and sat down in his chair. _What the hell is going on? First she sleeps with Nick and now Nick is just going to pass her over to Warrick. Sara is going to have Nick's head!_

The thought brought a smile to Grissom's face. _Now, she's going to dump Nick! I should kick him for hurting Sara. Sara! _

Grissom rushed out of the office in search of her. He needed to see if she was okay. The thought of her crying, made him angry. Sara would be devastated. _This is why you don't have office romances! _ Thought Grissom. _ Shut up!_

Grissom walked up behind Sara as she hugged Warrick. "You'll need to get the key from Nick. I'll fix us some dinner and perhaps pick up a movie. Is that okay?" she asked.

Warrick returned the hug, "I can't wait. I just need to pick up some things at my apartment and then I'll be over."

Grissom stopped dead in his tracks. _This isn't happening. This is not Sara. Hell! This is not Warrick or Nick or… I think I need to sit down._

Catherine passed Grissom in the hallway and stopped. "Grissom, are you okay?"

He mumbled something incoherent and continued to his office. Catherine came in and shut the door.

"Grissom?"

"Something is going on and I'm not sure I want to know what it is."

"Okay, does this have anything to do with Sara?" asked Catherine.

"Nick spent the night at Sara's."

"Oh, well I knew that. She told me. It was the best…"

"I don't want the details," shouted Grissom.

"Okay, what do you want then?" asked Catherine.

"Warrick is going over there tonight," said Grissom. He watched to see if Catherine was going to get a bit jealous.

"He never said anything to me."

"Well, he is. I heard them."

"Well, its fine with me. Whatever helps us get through this job, I don't mind. The more the merrier," said Catherine as she got up. Grissom jaw dropped to the floor. She stopped and looked at Grissom's expression.

"What? Would you sleep with Sara if she asks?"

"No!" said Grissom. _Yes, I would._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom walked toward the break room and then stopped. He peeked in to see if it was empty. He walked in and got a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down. He sat there and looked at his watch. Their meeting was scheduled within a few minutes and he wondered where everyone was. Warrick and Nick came in with Greg tagging along.

"I'm telling you, I can't do it another night," said Warrick.

"Well, I have plans for later," said Nick.

"Can I?" asked Greg.

"No!" came their reply.

Grissom looked at the three. He started to comment but Sara walked into the room and sat down. "Hey Guys!"

"Hey Sara!" said Nick.

"Uh, Sara I need to talk with you later, okay?" asked Warrick.

"Sure. Is it about … you know later?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, I may need to change my plans," said Warrick.

Sara's smile disappeared. "Well, that's okay. I'm sure I can go one night without…"

"I can come over," said Greg. 

"I don't think so Greg," said Sara. _Well at least she's not sleeping with all of the guys!_

Grissom took as sip of water and stared at Sara. _I never should have turned her down._

Grissom started the meeting as soon as Catherine arrived. He gave out the assignments and dismissed the group to go back to work. He watched as Sara headed out the door with Greg still begging.

Catherine looked at Grissom. "Are you okay?"

"You know I think I need to leave early tonight. I haven't been sleeping that well," said Grissom.

"Well, if it's another slow night, go ahead."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom sat at the diner sipping on his beer. He had left early to get away for awhile to clear his head. He had intended to go home and get drunk but then Brass had asked him out for a beer. He looked at his watch and decided to give him a few more minutes before leaving. Brass came up and slid into the booth.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to run by my place for some stuff."

Brass flagged the waitress down and ordered a beer.

"So, what's going on? Cat says you haven't been yourself lately?" asked Brass

"I uh been having second thoughts about…Sara."

Brass' head shot up and he smiled. "Really? Well, spill it."

"It doesn't matter now. She's seeing someone else, rather some ones else."

Brass frowned at Grissom, "How many beers have you had? That sounded pretty stupid."

"Look, it's late, I need to go home," said Grissom.

Brass glanced at his watch, "You're right. I have to get over to Sara's"

Grissom sat back down with a thud. "Sara's?"

"Yeah, it's my turn to sleep with her…" Brass stopped. "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Aren't you robbing the cradle? Sara can't be much older than your daughter!" snarled Grissom.

"Wait! Back up here. I think you've had too many beers or you have shit for brains," said Brass.

"I guess Greg and I will be the only ones who haven't had the pleasure of sleeping with Sara."

"Well, she would never ask you and she would rather sleepwalk than let Greg stay over."

"What did you just say?" asked Grissom.

"Sara… sleepwalking. Comprende?"

Grissom sat back and felt like an ass. "You guys have been staying over with Sara so she wouldn't sleep walk?"

"Why else? Brass saw the look on Grissom's face. "You know you have a dirty mind. Worse than I do," said Brass.

Sara heard the knock on the door and was surprised to see Grissom standing there. She was even more surprised to see the duffle bag sitting next to him.

"I asked Brass if I could take his place for the next couple of days. I hope it's okay with you. I could always call Greg…"

"Who told you? Brass, of course," said Sara as she closed the door and offered Grissom a drink.

"He let it slip. Sara, why didn't you tell me you've been sleepwalking?"

"You're my boss," she said matter of fact.

"I'm your friend." _Great Grissom, rub it in_

"I haven't been sleepwalking in over a week now. I think I'm much better. You don't have to stay."

"And be the only guy in the unit who hasn't slept with you?" grinned Grissom.

"Greg hasn't slept over. I don't trust him."

"You trust me?"

Sara smiled. She had asked him to sleep with her once before and he had turned her down. "Okay, Grissom. Would you sleep with me?" asked Sara

Grissom grabbed her into his arms and kissed her. She was completely taken off guard. He released her slowly and smiled at her. "What if I would like the job on a permanent basis?" Sara smiled.

Grissom had just completed handing out the assignments when Ecklie walked into the room. He looked directly at Sara and then Grissom.

"Grissom, I need a word with you."

"Ecklie, if you don't mind we're in the middle of a meeting. Would you just say what you need to say so we can back to work?"

"Okay, I've been told by some reliable sources that you've slept with Sara Sidle, now you and I both know that is against departmental policy."

"Actually, I slept with Sara," said Nick.

"I did too," said Warrick.

Ecklie could not believe what he was hearing. "Is there anybody who has not slept with Sara sitting at this table?"

Catherine slowly raised her hand. "I'm supposed to sleep with her this weekend. Does that count?"

Ecklie's jaw dropped as he quickly fled the room. Sara looked at the others as they burst into laughter.

Grissom leaned over and kissed Sara. "Sorry I have to go out of town for that seminar but at least Catherine will keep you company this time rather than Brass or Greg."

"I could always go with you," she whispered. Grissom smiled. Yes she could.

Note from Author:

I started writing this some time ago and then set it aside. I'm not too good at humor but I thought I should finish it. I hoped you enjoyed it. I have been writing on the Sessions and will be releasing a couple of chapters this coming weekend while I am in Colorado. That is, if I survive my ghost hunting expedition. LOL

Take care and keep those happy thoughts!

Penny


End file.
